My Angel Jeff Hardy
by Black Rainbow1
Summary: Calypso's life of being unhappy and unwanted is about to change more then anyone could expect. Will she be happy at last?
1. Falling IN Love

My Angel Jeff Hardy  
  
I sat up in my cold dark room after spending another long night with him. I knew he didn't care for me at all, he was only using me like everyone else, so it seems. I look up on my wall at my Jeff hardy poster; I swear sometimes I wonder if that's the only thing keeping me going. Jeff hardy.I thought to my self. How great it would be for us to meet. I always dream about going to wrestling school and making it big time. Everyone Just laugh at me and thought they were silly dreams. Silly, I thought as I lay down to sleep. Nothing is ever silly as long as you can make it happen.  
  
As I slept I was awaking by my cat, I try to push her off at first but she wouldn't quit. I jump up at started to scream "Will you leave me alone!" I jump up in anger, then a bright mystery light apart I was scared at first and fell to fear on the ground. A man apart and help me back up on my feet. Don't be scared I'm here. Who are you? The man smiles at me, the guy you pray for ever night Jeff hardy. I have come here to bring you new, now please listen and do everything I tell you. Tomorrow there will be a signing up in New York at the world for our new book, I want you to go and be the first one there, and way before it starts at 12. Say around 8? Be there, all your dreams will come true. I look at him in shock. Can this be true? He turns to me and kisses my pale lips. Nothing is imposable as long as you can make it happen. He walks off into the night sky. In all shock I look at my poster. Something has change about it. It has *my angel Jeff hardy writing on it* I smiled. Dreams do come true. I lie back down and fall asleep. For tomorrow is the day I will meet Jeff hardy.  
  
My alarm goes off at an early 4:00am I jump up to get ready New York is at least 2 hours from here. I need to get ready. I jump in the shower then to get dressed. My blue hair drips ever where from the rush I'm in. I throw on a band tee and baggy pants. I rush outside without telling anyone what happen or where I was going. It's not like anyone care at all. I stop at wa- wa to fill my car up with gas and got something to eat. The guy I was with only the night before is never use to seeing me this early and was wonder what's up. I throw coffee in his face and was on my way out of there. The drive to ny was long and hard. I put in a few of my fav cds to claim me down. Finally I was there.  
  
I walked up and notice I was at least 4 hour early. This is going to be a long day I thought. I saw anther wa-wa so I stop and got some more to eat and I sat in the hot sun just wondering what was going to happen next. Like 5mins have gone by when I big man walk up to me, Hey, Why Are You Here? He asked. Oh im waiting to meet the hardys. This early? He asked yea.i want to be first. He looked at me and smiled. Well today is your lucky day then. I'm the hardy body guard I was sent out here to wait for the first fan to show up. Who ever were first gets to spend the day with the hardys. Oh wow really? Yea just follow me. I got up and put everything away in my back page and follow the man inside the world.  
  
Here wait here the man pointed so I sat down on the floor. I saw a shadow on top of me. It was Jeff and matt. I jumped up quickly scared from the night before. Jeff looked in my eyes and I looked into his. As soon as Jeff saw me he told man to leave us alone, he can handle me from here I smiled. Matt looked at him then at me. Oh wow you guys look prefect for each other. Jeff smiled. You're right matt we do. Jeff... I said softly. Yea Cal? Whoa Jeff how did you know her name. I don't. oh my god matt it's her. Remember that dream I told you I had? It's her, Matt, It's her! Matt she's the angel I saw in my dream! Jeff, I saw you in a dream too I whispered. He smiled at me and got down on one knee. I knew I bought this ring for a reason, I knew dreams can come true! So did I Jeff, so did I. matt look at us both in shock, and walked out of the room. Jeff looked at me, I want to marry you. You are my angel and I am yours. I do Jeff I do. He smiled. 


	2. Getting Married

My Angel Jeff Hardy (The Sequel)  
  
By: Black Rainbow  
  
  
  
After Jeff and I got engaged, my whole life changed. I never went back home to Philly, I move to NC to the most beautiful house, most beautiful town I have ever been to. It was not like were I was from. It was peaceful nothing ever happen down here no one would ever bother us and I liked it that way. Not like back at home.  
  
1 When I first saw the house Jeff smiled at me "How Do You like it?"  
  
I looked at him and smile "I Love IT!"  
  
"Love it as much as me?" he jokily said  
  
I grinned "never Jeff I love you always and forever more"  
  
  
  
The house was like one I would always dream about. It was huge and bright and it was just so cheerful. He made everything feel at home for me. Everything was so prefect there was just always something to do. From the poetry room, to the video games. Not a duel moment in the hardy house.  
  
Jeff always asked me "what your favored part of the house?"  
  
And I always say the same thing "our children room"  
  
One day we evening started to plan our children room out. Jeff and me want at least three children. We want to be able to express our love throw our kids. I want the kids to be happy, not like me. Sad lonely and depressed I want my kids to know their father and me will be there for them no matter what.  
  
NC is a great state. I am glade I move here. The people are so nice down here. I do not evening look back to Norristown. NC is my new home; our children are going to be so lucky to grow up down here. Not like the un- happy places, I came from.  
  
Jeff and me have been planning for our wedding the past few months and the date was about to hit June 2. It was almost like a story from one of them book I used to read, but this story was different I got to be the beautiful girl getting married to the guy of my dreams.  
  
"Kelly what type of wedding do you want" Jeff looked and kissed m on head  
  
"Well I don't believe in god so no church wedding how about a mid evil time wedding?" I grinned  
  
"Oh my god mid evil would be so cool baby"  
  
"You really think so."  
  
2 "Yes"  
  
"How about we both write our love for each other in poem and say it at the wedding?"  
  
"Wow that sounds so deep see this is why I love you, you think just like me"  
  
Off looking for a dress a went. Jeff came along too. I wanted to wear all black. Wearing white is not my taste at all.  
  
"How about hot topic?" Jeff smiled  
  
"You read my mind" I grinned  
  
"Its prom season so maybe they mit have one" I hinted  
  
"Your crazy, the first dress you see you know you will want baby" Jeff smiled  
  
"Ugh um " I gave a puppy dog look  
  
"I love you don't worry" Jeff smiled as he kissed me  
  
As Jeff said I picked the first dress, I saw.  
  
  
  
[pic]  
  
  
  
  
  
I cannot help it, HOT TOPIC RULES!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The day was getting near and all the plans where being made out it was a long boring time but I knew in the end it be all-wroth it I will be Jeffery Nero Hardy Wife. In addition, I would do anything to be with him I love him.  
  
The day before the wedding, Jeff and me had a chat about life.  
  
"Me and you are soul mates that angel did not bring us together for nothing" Jeff looked at me  
  
3 "I know Jeff am scared of this life but I know with you by my side it will be all wroth it"  
  
4 "I love you so much" Jeff lean over and kissed me  
  
"I cant live without you" I kissed him back  
  
"This is so un-real" he begins to cry  
  
"I thought I was going to die alone and un-loved" I cried  
  
5 "But you have me now no worries" Jeff smiled and hugged me  
  
Off to bed now we have a big day tomorrow.  
  
It seems like 5am when Jeff woke me up.  
  
"Rise and shine my wife to be time to get sexy for me" he grinned  
  
6 "Dear god Jeff its like 5am" I whinnied  
  
He laughed and picked me up  
  
"Its 8 baby girl there is food on the table ill bring you down to it" he kissed me  
  
  
  
The eggs and bacon he made were great. Him and me jumped in the shower together to just have some last minute singles fun ;-). We got dress and we were off to the park were we were going to get married. It was un- believable how fast all this was happen .I meet ever wwf star all his family all mying it was crazy.  
  
As I shined, walking down to be married my poem read.  
  
Before I meet you, I was lost  
  
Now that I am found, there is no turning back  
  
The tunnel of happiness is waiting in you  
  
Then Jeff's poem read  
  
You mean the world to me  
  
I always knew something was missing  
  
It was you  
  
I love you  
  
  
  
I Do……. 


	3. The Vacation

It was the day of our wedding, we both just committed our life together we are ready to take on the world, and anything it has for us as long as we are together nothing else really matters.  
  
The Vacation  
  
Jeff took off a week from his life to be with me. His new wife. I was so glade me and Jeff could get away from the busy city and all that travel I been helping out at the wwf shows and since money is down they wanted me to be a manger and I been training real hard to become a wrestler it has away been a dream. Well a long one at best.  
  
Jeff and me wanted to take a trip to where no one really is. Where no one would care, he is Jeff and no one would care who I am. But they're really no where like that so we went to the islands they don't have TV down there we thought damn where we wrong.  
  
We Step off the boat and there were people everywhere hardy2extreme.com reported we were going to be here. Damn that site I thought damn the fans DAMN THE WORLD alls I wanted was to be myself and we could not because everyone knew the name JEFF HARDY  
  
We made it to our room and the first think I notice was the heart shaped hot tub the first thing Jeff notice was the bed so I let him lay while I filled the hot tub full of bubbles so me and him could realize and maybe get to know each other deeper.  
  
After The Quite Bath, We Headed out to dance it was a great night on the town Jeff wanted to go back to the room he said the bath earlier meant a lot to him and he wanted to do something for me.  
  
Jeff Grab his guitar and told me to sit on the bed as I smiled he looked into my eyes and kissed me so sweet I wanted to stay there forever and never let go of his sweet lips.  
  
He played our song that night "hanging by a moment by life house" I was so amazed by his will and desires I whispered into his ear "kiss miss Jeff" he lend over into to the cold night and kissed me then it lead into a lot more for the second time we made love. He was my frst, I was his, and that will never change. 


End file.
